As is well known to those versed in food preparation arts, particularly pretzel baking arts, the application of condiment to either one or both sides of the product as desired, heretofore has involved considerable expenditure of time and money, as for alteration or modification of equipment, or utilization of different equipment. For these and other reasons, conventional salting or condiment applying methods and apparatus in the baking industry have not been entirely satisfactory.